1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of records and to printing members for printing records.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have printability gauges of the type described in the "UPC Symbol Specification" dated May, 1973, pages 22 through 24, published by the Distribution Number Bank, Washington, D.C. 20006, U.S.A.